She Had a Problem
by Myra109
Summary: Jane Fairy had a problem, this obsession over being beautiful. Too bad her mother didn't realize it until it was too late. Eating disorders, implied self harm, character death, Part of the Light of My Life series


_This is part of the Light of My Life series. it's a short fanfiction about Jane and fairy Godmother with a sucky ending, but I wasn't sure how to end it. is hope the rest of it is good though._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada! Nothing! Zip! Zero!_**

* * *

I was never willing to believe that my daughter had a problem. I thought she would grow up to be a kind and loving being that cared for others more than herself, and she did.

Until the Monster grabbed ahold of her.

I noticed she didn't eat very much, but she's a kid. They're eating habits are all over the place at that age.

I noticed that she didn't sleep enough, judging from the bags under her eyes, but she's a teenager. She probably stayed up late chatting with her friends on the phone like teenagers do.

When she came home for the summer, I noticed that sometimes, tons of food went missing and it was never found. Jane would tell me she threw it out because it had gone bad, but I never believed her. Still, I brushed it off and continued grading papers.

Why didn't I notice? Why didn't I notice her dropping weight? The cuts on her wrist? The nicks on her knuckles?

I lost my daughter, all because I was too busy to notice that she was hurting.

I'm Fairy Godmother, one of the kindest beings ever to walk the earth, and yet, I couldn't even save Jane.

Many times a week, I forget. I set out a plate for Jane and lay out her usual dinner (a few carrot sticks, some peas, and half a roll). It takes a visit to her room for me to remember that Jane is dead.

I continued to teach at Aurodan Prep and there are new lessons on these kinds of things.

Maybe I'm a little biased, but I was shocked to see Mal sobbing openly at Jane's funeral, whispering that it's all her fault. I wanted to walk over and tell her it isn't, but how would I know? After all, I blamed myself quite a bit as well.

I walked over the casket last, and I gazed at my daughter, lying in that box, looking so pale and almost as if she were sleeping. She wore her old blue dress, despite her having not worn it in over a year, with her long hair (she'd grown it out) down. The dress that used to fit her perfectly as a sixteen year old now hung off of her thin frame. It was scary to see.

As soon as I got home, the reality of the situation hit me like a freight train.

Jane would never graduate or become a Magic Teacher, teaching magic to young people just like I never taught her.

She would never have a boyfriend.

She would never marry or have kids.

She was dead. Gone. And she's not coming back.

As a child, Jane was always insecure. I remember when she was five, I'd taken her to the park and she'd returned from playing with some other kids bawling her eyes out.

 _"Mommy! Mommy!" She sobbed._

 _"What is Janie?"_

 _"Michael called me ugly!" She wailed. "I'm not, am I?"_

 _"Of course not, Janie. You're beautiful, but even if you weren't, it's what's on the inside that counts," I told her._

I hadn't meant for it to be mean, but looking back on it, it had come out that way. What I would do to take it back.

When she was eight, Jane refused to eat for a week without any obvious reason. I practically had to force feed her to get her to eat.

 _"Why aren't you eating?" I'd demanded._

 _Jane looked at me with empty eyes and stated, "Fat girls don't eat."_

 _"You're not fat, Jane," I'd sighed. Why did she insist on telling me that she was overweight when she so obviously wasn't?_

She started eating again and I let it go.

Big mistake.

When Jane was eleven, Audrey had lent her make up and she'd done it nicely, but I didn't permit make up. What was the point in covering up the girl's true beauty?

 _"But, Mom, I-I wanna look pretty!"_

 _"You are pretty, Jane! One of the most beautiful girls I know."_

 _"No, I'm not! My hair is flat as a board and looks like a boy's haircut! My stomach is the size of our house and my thighs, don't even get me started! My face is chubbier than a chipmunk's and my features are all squashed together! I'm ugly, Mom, just face it!" She'd stormed up the stairs._

I told myself that it was just teenage angst. Nothing less, nothing more.

But it was so much more. It was a problem that I ignored. I let my daughter slip under the radar.

And so I attended the funeral of my child several years before her time.

* * *

I never had another child. I became the Godmother (the actual godmother, not fairy godmother, but I suppose they're alike in many ways) to Cinderella's second child- a girl named Ashley. I held Mal's children; I was at Jay and his wife's wedding; I was there when the children of the so called Villian Kids attended Aurodan Prep.

But I never saw my own child grow up.

I visited her grave every day and on her birthday, several people come to the cemetery just to talk to the gravestone. I hold onto hope that maybe, wherever she is, she can hear us.

That she can know she's loved.

And that she was beautiful.

That she knows she's perfect just the way she was.

I miss her everyday, and I'll never stop missing her.

One day when I was ninety-nine years old, I woke up lying on the dirt ground of the cemetery and leaning over me was Jane.

She hadn't changed a bit.

Mother and Daughter were together once again.

* * *

 _I know that the ending was kind of abrupt, but I hope it wasn't too bad and I'm sorry if I depressed you._

 _Next will probably be Chad, but feel free to give me ideas. Just so you know, the additions to the series are really spread out, so don't be surprised if it takes me a while to get the next one shot posted. Thanks for understanding!_


End file.
